In recent years, with the development of social economy and the increase of world population, the large-scale use of fossil fuels and human activities allow the emission of various greenhouse gases to cause global accelerated warming, posing huge ecological and environmental problems. The greenhouse effect of sulfur hexafluoride insulating gas which is widely applied in the electric-power industry at present is nearly 20 thousand times of that of carbon dioxide. In order to avoid the use of such greenhouse gases, reduce the damage to the atmospheric ozone layer, and protect the natural environment on which human beings depend for survival, higher requirements are placed on insulating gases. Due to good inertness, high electrical insulation, very low degradation time in the atmospheric environment and greenhouse effect, perfluorotetracarbon nitrile is regarded as a new generation of environmentally-friendly insulating gas which can replace SF6 following CF4 and C2F6, and is widely concerned.